Main Page
"AW YEAH PLEASE!" "And so I cum sometimes when I'm lying on bed Just to get it all out, what's in my dickhead And I, I am feeling a little peculiar And so I wake in the morning and I step outside And I take A deep breath and I get real high And I scream from the top of my lungs, What's goin' on!? And I say hay.... hay.... I said hay, what's goin' on And I say hey.... hey.... I said hey, what's goin' on Ooh, Ooh, Oooohh, Oooohh, what's up... Ooh, Ooh, Oooohh, Oooohh, what's up... And I try, oh my God, do I try I try all the time in this institution And I pray, oh my God, do I pray I pray every single day FOR A REVOLUTION! And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed Just to get it all out, what's in my head And I, I am feeling a little peculiar And so I wake in the morning and I step outside And I take deep breath and I get real high And I scream from the top of my lungs, WHAT'S GOIN' ON!! And I say hey.... hey.... I said hey, what's goin' on And I say hey.... hey.... I said hey, what's goin' on And I say hey.... hey.... I said hey, what's goin' on And I say hey.... hey.... I said hey, what's goin' on Yeeeeah!" Currently, there are a total of here - Please feel free to contribute new ones or add to existing ones! "Well, I know a way we can be," Ash said. Reaching down, he grabbed his mother's ass cheeks and picked her up slightly, moving her so that she now lied down on top of him, straddling his chest, with her pussy lips pushing his cock down onto his chest. Her head rested gently on his chest, her lips mere inches from his own, her eyes closed, giving him time to look at her without any interference. Nothing could be more perfect than her. He thought to himself as he stared at her. She was now asleep, and her body spread warmth throughout his body. He noticed a strand of hair had fallen down onto her face and he gently brushed it away, leaving his hand on her cheek. He brought his other hand back down and rested it gently on her ass cheek and carefully pulled her even closer to him. The tip of his cock was now pushing against the entrance to her tight pussy, but he put no force into putting it onto her yet. He leaned his head forward and pulled his mother's face in and gently pressed his lips against hers, caressing her cheek the the hand on her face. Unconsciously, she responded to him, slightly kissing back, inching closer and closer to him, crawling along his chest. As she rose, his cock was no longer pressed against his body and was poking her right in her pussy. She came back down and found a large resistance that blocked her. She opened her eyes for the first time and twisted around to see what was blocking her and saw that his cock was firmly pressing into her. Twisting back around she looked her son in the eyes and gave him a small, sly smile before she slammed her hips down, her pussy lips engulfing his cock. They both closed their eyes and moaned at the feeling, Ash at the feeling of his cock inside his mother's warm, pulsing pussy, and Delia at the feeling of his cock stretching the walls of her pussy. Ash slowly began to push in and out of his mother and watched her face as he did so. Her eyes were closed, biting her bottom lip in an effort to not scream or moan from the touch of her son. He leaned in and began to kiss her again, locking lips with her. As he did so, she melted in his arms, collapsing against him. He leaned up so that he was sitting on the bed, her legs locked around his back, breasts squeezed against his chest, as Ash picked up the pace of thrusting into his mother. He kissed her with a renewed ferocity, sliding his tongue into her mouth, fighting against her own tongue, eager to explore the entirety of her being. She began to moan as he kissed her, her hot cum leaking out of her as Ash pushed further and further into her, into a place where no one had ever reached, except for him all those years ago. Go back to that special place. She thought to herself. Go back to that place that we once shared. Her lips parted from his as a flood of his hot cum burst into her, leaking out from her pussy. Her back arched as she looked up to the sealing, a long, deep moan emanating from her lips. Ash leaned his mother down back on to the bed, as his mouth found her breasts. He noisily sucked at both of them, as Delia grabbed ahold of the sweat soaked bedsheets. Ash gave one last, final thrust into his mother before he collapsed, pulling out of her and falling into the bed beside her. Delia turned herself so that her back was facing Ash as he turned around to face reached around, grabbing ahold of her breasts, as he pulled her in, spooning her. His semi-hard member rubbed in between his mother's pussy lips as they both faded to sleep, locked in each other's embrace ( )